fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fierce Tales
Were you looking for the older version of Fierce Tales? Fierce Tales is an RPG in which you play as a goblin. The main goal is to beat many bosses, which are wrecking havoc for a currently unknown reason. The player has to complete quests too. Fortunately, they have access to a large cast of allies to help them. The many enemies you fight in the game can also be tamed to help you even further. It has a rather long story split into 3 "acts". Story Arc 1 Intro The game begins with a menu that asks you to choose a grey goblin's class and then to name the goblin. This goblin is the player character in this game. After this, a cutscene plays. The goblin you play as is seen on a pirate ship along with other grey goblins. Some goblins are speaking about exiling the player because he isn't useful and is generally weak. Their captain agrees with them and throw you into the water. Your character wakes up on a beach right next to a grassy area named "Begaini Fields". The player is then told to go to a farm house, where they will meet Carapar, who is getting attacked by a bunch of red, blue and green goblin. You must defeat them. Carapar will thank you for saving him and decides to help the goblin learn how things work, and the two become friends. Carapar then introduces them to a mechanical, underground base, where the goblin meets various robots, such as nurses, exploration robots and security guards. He tells them the base was made to help monsters in danger and shelter them from the "bosses". The ninja then gives the Goblin a tour around the diverse terrariums, some of which are jungles, others are volcanic, ect. They then bump into Chicken Engineer, another member of the base and one of Carapar's friends. After a short discussion, Chicken Engineer joins the "team". Mushrooms and Blobs Chicken Engineer then shows Carapar the next mission; they must defeat "Jimbly the Giant Shroom" because it is causing havoc in the Begaini Farms. The team hurries to that location, having to beat various monsters in the way. Once they get there, they find Jimbly and fight him. The team ultimately defeats the giant mushroom, who then retreats. They then go back to the base to announce to the rest of the base that they defeated one of the bosses. After that, various missions play in Begaini Fields, as well as a new area, the Kotistia Jungle and it's shore, which are mostly calm in that moment. Once the player gets a rescue mission, it will automatically be about rescuing Angrie. The player will also automatically get the mission after 10 missions. Once they rescue Angrie, Angrie thanks them and as they bring it to the base, Angrie becomes friends with the team. The player now has Angrie on the team. Queen of Cyberlith After the player completes around three missions after unlocking Angrie, the base gets an emergency call. Guest, one of the stronger members of the base, has been kidnapped by a certain "Virinus"! Carapar explains to the player that Virinus is an alien who came to the planet and corrupted part of the Kotistia Jungle with a monolith, turning everything in that part of the jungle into robots who work for her. She is considered a major threat. The team quickly decide to stop her antics. They travel through the jungle until they reach the roboticised area. However, Virinus is nowhere in sight. The player must scout the area to find where she could be hiding. Eventually, the goblin finds an opening to the inside of a giant computer. The alien, however, notices them and starts sending waves of enemies. Despite this, the team defeats the enemies, which makes her angry. However, the team must still travel through the computer to enter her control room. Virinus doesn't settles things peacefully, so she fights them. While she puts up an impressive fight, she is still beaten. She flees, but not before saying she'll come back later. The team then remembers; what happened to Guest? Chicken Engineer then hears banging from a wall. He presses the wall and Guest comes out of it. The team supports Guest and they bring him back to the base. The player can now have Guest as an ally. Desert Threats After a few more missions, a dragon with an accent named Pokeman warns the team that it's not looking good in the Forseth Desert; it's king, Zeth the Sand Shark, has been forcing the local creatures to mine some specific ores. These ores are known because they can make dangerous explosives, and Pokeman suspects Zeth might try attacking one of the areas nearing the desert. Carapar says they'll come and then tells Goblin that Pokeman is a scout for the base. He also warns him to not make any puns near him. When the player and his helpers reach the Forseth Desert, Pokeman is there. He joins the team and can be selected as an Helper. Goblin must reach a Pyramid in the middle of the desert, since that's where Zeth lives. The area has few enemies, but there's damaging cactuses around the area, it is quite long, and the enemies are either rather strong or appear in groups. The team finally reaches the pyramid. When they enter it, Zeth is waiting there, with many more creatures of the area placing red gems on a pile. Pokeman orders Zeth to tell them what he's planning to do, but the shark says that he can't say that. Carapar tells him they don't want to use ways they don't want to use to make him say, but Zeth says he doesn't wants to either. After they briefly stare at each other, a boss battle with the sand shark begins. He is fast and can deal a lot of damage, but tends to get confused after some of his attacks and is thus pretty vulnerable. Once defeated, Zeth says that he's not allowed to say what he's doing, but orders the creatures to stop bringing him explosives. A demon with rocket launcher for hands then enters the base, and asks him to give him the stones he mined. Zeth refuses, saying he doesn't wants to cause the world pain, but the demon then says "you'll know what will happen if you don't...". Zeth panics and gives him the jewels. The demon then leaves, looking happy. Back at the base, Carapar explains that the rocket demon is a dangerous individual named Kony. He is considered a major threat to what's left of the peace in the Fierce Tales world. He is building an army in order to rule the world, but with all the other bosses around, this would probably cause disastrous wars everywhere around the world. Kony himself is no pushover, either; he apparently hails from hell itself, althrough it's possible he might have been exiled from there. Mechanical Antartica A member of the base then sends the base a transmission; Searchie, an alien and cockatrice hybrid. He discovered a factory in a cold area named "Mechanarctica". Angrie says that it explains why the area is named Mechanarctica. He then asks Chicken if he knew about the factory; Chicken says he does, but that he didn't create it; so he only knows of it's existence, and not it's purpose. Pokeman suggests they investigate. Everyone agrees, except Carapar who stays behind for a few seconds. He calls Searchie and seems to whisper something to him, then comes with the group. They arrive in the snowfield part of Mechanarctica. Searchie greets the team and then marks where the factory's entrance is in a map. The player is then free to travel through the snowfield and explore, althrough there are some monsters in the way. Eventually, Goblin and the others reach the factory. The place seems to have been abandoned for years; decades, according to Chicken. Many places are frozen over, and some bugged logs can be accessed. What can be read from them implies it was used for freaky experiments; these are most likely true considering the presence of freaky Blob/Minion hybrids. The owners of the factories seem to have been a certain "Mr. Carpet" and a "Mr. Google". The logs get spookier the farther you go in the factory; Mr. Google apparently even got fused with one of his own experiments. They reach the end of the factory, where they discover what might have frozen the factory; an enormous, floating ice blob with four melting eyes, each with a strange spinning symbol in them. Searchie is shocked; he then claims that it is the "Banafrit of Legends". Banafrit seems hostile and soons begin attacking the heroes by creating ice beams; they are forced to run around the factory while Banafrit chases after them, sometimes blocking thier path with ice spikes. Eventually, the team manages to knock out Banafrit, but not before it wakes up again; however, it goes back to the end of the factory. Searchie and Carapar says they've gone far enough, and everyone else agree and return to the base. When the team return to the base, they find out it's under attack by some of Kony's troops! Thankfully, Goblin and friends arrived before they did damage, and forced them to retreat. Kony himself then comes in, boasting about how he's made powerful explosives using the crystals from Forseth, and that they can't get to him because he blocked the entrance with a locked door. He then says that he gave the key to "Lleh". Right before he leaves, however, Angrie asks him who did he give the key to. Kony says that he's not telling that. This leads to cricket sounds. When Kony leaves, Pokeman start laughing very hard, followed by Searchie and Carapar, while Goblin and Angrie look at them confused. Lleh's Greed The group then enters the spooky Grimbo Woods. It is filled with spooky creatures such as Pumpkin Dragons and King Tail Crows. Even Carapar seems spooked by the place. They eventually reach a large temple, filled with gold; it has to be Lleh's temple. They also find many odd broken statues of a moth... They go further in, and find out the place is filled with deadly puzzles. Eventually, they reach a hall with two doors; one is closed. The team tries to open the closed door to no avail; however, Angrie notices someone is in the room with an open door. The group enters the room and find a golden wyvern with large black eyes on a pile of gold coins. He quickly notices the group and roars at them, telling them to go away or he will beat them up. But the group doesn't back away: Searchie asks the wyvern, who turns out to be Lleh, for the key. Lleh claims there is no way he's giving the key to them, though, and begins swooping at them. After a long and tiring fight versus the wyvern, it falls unconscious on it's gold pile; it must've been hurt! Guest, meanwhile, finds the key among the pile of gold. He and the others then get out of the temple with a little trouble, and after travelling through the spooky woods again, return to the main base to discuss how they will infiltrate Kony's fortress. Modes ﻿ Missions This is the main gameplay mode. The Goblin has to complete missions. Most of them involve beating a certain boss, but in others you must beat a certain number of enemies, rescue a creature or find an item. The player can choose many randomly-generated missions, which are of varying difficulty levels. Once in the overworld, the player can move around and use their moves. They have to complete missions. There is no particular time to complete the missions as they can be done any time. You can only get a Boss Mission after you beat the boss the Boss Mission involves. For example you cannot get Boss Missions in which you have to beat Jimbly, unless you already beat him. Story Mode This plays similary to Missions except you don't choose missions; you have to do all the missions in a set order. Some missions play differently each run; for example, in one run you may have to find an item in Begaini Fields while in another the mission might involve rescuing a certain creature. Most missions in the mode are boss missions, however. After defeating a Boss in story mode you will start getting boss missions of that boss in Missions. Multiplayer Team This mode is identical to Mission mode, except instead of having pets and allies, you have to play with two other goblin players. There is a local and global multiplayer. In the Local multiplayer you can play with your friends. On the Wii U version the other players can choose thier class. You can play with up to five players. Global mode is pretty different; a server is made and up to ten (five in the 3DS version) players can randomly join the server. Goblins can even join during a round. The goal in Global multiplayer is always to beat a certain boss. Battle Royale Battle Royale is an unique mode in which Goblins are put in an arena and must fight each other. Up to 5 players can fight each other on the 3DS version, 10 on the Wii U version and a whooping 30 on the PC version. There isn't a reward for fighting and is overall a mode to test skills. Classes An important part of gameplay are classes. The player can choose between seven classes for the goblin at the start of a new game. Each class has ten moves, which are usually quite diverse. You can upgrade the moves to make them stronger. Goblin Classes Allies There are various allies the player can unlock, but only one can be used at once. Some allies are more compatible with certain classes then others. Allies have 5 moves. You have control over their behaviour; they will attack enemies but you can also command them to do actions such as staying close to you, running away and standing still until an enemy approaches. One can also enable or disable attacks. They are essential to beat some of the stronger bosses. They can be considered AI-controlled classes. Moves This shows the list of moves for each of the class and the alies along with what they do. Swordfighter Moves *Slash: The goblin slashes at the enemy, dealing average damage. This attack is easily repeatable in quick succession. *Impale: The goblin impales the enemy, dealing high damage. It has a longer cooldown then Slash and has a smaller hitbox through. *Lunge: The swordfighter dashes at the enemy and slashes it, dealing normal damage. Useful to travel around. *Leap: The player jump at the targeted location, dealing low damage to any enemies that may find themselves in it. *Spin: The player spins like a tornado, dealing low damage but at a very quick rate. *Dash: The swordfighter moves forward while boosting it's walk speed. *Slice: The goblin jumps while slashing. This is essential to hit enemies and bosses that levitate like Virinus. *Boost: The player increases thier attack for a few seconds, which is useful to defeat enemies quickly. *Keen Eye: The swordfighter increases thier precision and evasion for a few seconds. *Rock: The goblin throws a rock at the targeted location, dealing low damage. Deals higher damage when stacked with Keen Eye. Defender Moves *Bash: The goblin bashes forwards with his shield to deal average damage. *Block: The goblin blocks attacks with it's shield. This isn't very useful when attacks are coming from multiple directions. *Heal: The player heals themselves with magic. They can also heal thier allies or thier pet. *Wall: The defender creates a wall of stone at a targeted location. This can be used to make barriers. *Wind: The player casts a gust of wind that deals very low damage, but knocks enemies away. *Reflect: The goblin reflects projectiles with his shield. This is extremely useful to deal damage. *Toughten: The defender increases thier defense for a few seconds. *Dodge: The player dodges an attack made by an enemy. This can be rather useful, through it has a chance of not working. *Team Spirit: The goblin increases all of the stats of one of it's allies. This is important as he often has to depend on them. *Shield Stab: The defender stabs an enemy with the edge of it's shield, dealing high damage. This is his strongest move. Magician Moves *Fire: The magician creates fire at the targetten location. *Thunder: The magician launches a bolt of lighting from his staff. *Wisdom: The goblin increase it and it's ally's attack. *Poison: The player casts a spell that creates a puddle of poison under themselves. *Light: The goblin launches an orb that creates a beam of light where it lands, dealing low damage. *Darkness: The magician lowers an enemy's vision decreasion thier precision and evasion. *Earth: The goblin create a spike of earth in front of you. *Ice: The player slows down a targetten enemy. *Tornado: The goblin casts a tornado from it's staff that flings enemies away. *Regeneration: The player increases the speed at which they regenerate thier health. Archer Moves *Straight Shot: The archer shoots an arrow quickly in a straight direction, dealing low damage. *Arc Shot: The player shoots an arrow in an arc. It has a pretty low range but deals high damage. *Fire Arrow: The goblin shoots a burning arrow that deals high damage but has lower precision then the other moves. *Keen Eye: The archer increases thier precision and evasion for a few seconds. This is identical to the Swordsfighter's version of the move. *Fast Shots: The goblin shoots three arrows quickly. They deal more damage then Straight Shot when they all hit, but invidually deal less. *Thunder Arrow: The player shoots an arrow in an arc. It creates a thunderbolt where it landed. *Ice Arrow: The archer shoots an arrow in a straight direction. This deals very low damage but slows down enemies. *Pierce Shot: The archer shoots an arrow in a straight direction, dealing low damage and piercing enemies. *Arrow Stab: The archer uses one of it's arrows like a dagger. This is it's only melee move, but it deals pretty high damage. Bomber Moves Note: All of these moves affect the player too if they are in the move's range. *Bomb: The goblin launches a bomb at it's foes, creating an explosion which deals large damage to enemies. *Grenade: The player launches a grenade which deals lower damage then the bomb but can be shot farther. *Rocket Launcher: The bomber pulls out a rocket launcher and launches a slow rocket at a targetted location. *Ice Bomb: The player launches an ice bomb which doesn't deals much damage but slows down enemies. *Toxic Grenade: The goblin launches a grenade which creates an explosion that poisons enemies in it's range. *Flashbang: The bomber uses a flashbang grenage on a close enemy, decreasing thier accuracy. *Homing Rocket: The goblin launches an homing rocket from it's rocket launcher, which deals average damage but prevents them from escaping. *Mine: The player places a mine in front of themselves. When anything touches it, it explodes and deals high damage. *Drainmine: The bomber poses a mine that drains health and gives half of it to the goblin upon contact. *Boost: The goblin boosts thier bomb's powers, increasing it's attack. Lumberjack Moves *Slam: The player slams thier axe on an enemy, dealing high damage and knocking enemies away. *First Aids: The goblin uses first aids on themselves, healing some health. *Crush: The lumberjack crushes an enemy, dealing very high damage. *Strengthen: The goblin boosts thier attack and defense. *Knock: The player hits an enemy on the head with thier axe, knocking them out for a few seconds. This doesn't works with bigger enemies through. *Parry: The lumberjack parries an attack using thier axe. *Spin: The lumberjack spins, dealing average damage and launching away any enemy near them. *Break: The goblin attacks an enemy as if they were a tree, dealing high damage and slowing them down. *Lighten: The player uses magic to lighten up thier axe, increasing thier speed. It lowers thier attack, through. *Impale: The goblin impales thier enemy with the edge of thier axe, dealing very high damage. Gunslinger Moves *Shoot: The player shoots a ball from thier gun, dealing average damage to the enemy. *Dodge: The gunslinger rolls to dodge an attack. *Keen Eye: Just like the Swordfighter and the Archer, the Gunslinger increases thier evasion and precision. *Shotgun Shoot: The gunslinger shoots multiple balls at once like a shotgun. This has low precision but deals a lot of damage. *Bayonet: The goblin stabs an enemy using a bayonet. *Dash: The player dashes forwards and shoots at the end of the dash. *Submachine Shoot: The goblin quickly shoots balls, dealing very low damage but at a very quick rate. *Rifle Shoot: The gunslinger targets an enemy and snipes it, dealing average damage. Hits to the head deal more damage. *Laser Gun: The goblin shoots a laser from thier gun, piercing enemies dealing low damage. *Speed Boost: The player boosts thier speed a lot. This has been shown to also boost attack, but only slightly. Ally Moves The moves below this one belong to your Allies. For some reason, all of the character's fifth move are "passive" attacks. Angrie's Moves *Fireball: Angrie creates a fireball which bounces around. It deals average damage. *Fire Spin: Angrie spins while creating a swirl of fire, dealing damage to any nearby enemies. *Flame Dash: Angrie dashes at a foe while surrounding itself with fire, dealing high damage. *Fire Blast: Angrie creates a blast of fire in front of itself, dealing high damage to enemies. *Flare Boost: Angrie surrounds itself with glorious flames, increasing the team's damage. Guest's Moves *"Let's build": Guest builds a brick wall in front of itself. *"This is sparta!": Guest kicks an enemy dealing a lot of damage. *"Lucky shot": Guest shoots a bolt of lightning which deals a random amount of damage which can be very low or very high. *"Rock on!": Guest summons a rock above an enemy and crushes the enemy with it, dealing high damage. *"Juice!": Guest pulls a bottle of juice and drinks it, healing some health. Pokeman's Moves *Punch: Pokeman launches an enemy away by punching it, dealing high damage. *Whack: Pokeman whacks an enemy, knocking it out for a few seconds and dealing high damage. *Drain Bite: Pokeman bites an enemy, healing half of the damage which is average. *Run Punch: Pokeman runs quickly and punches at the end of his dash, dealing average damage. *Roar: Pokeman roars, slowing down enemies and increasing his strength. Carapar's Moves *Trick: Carapar makes a fake clone of himself and stabs any enemy which attacks it, dealing low damage. *Ninja Stabs: Carapar quickly dashes towards an enemy and stabs them multiple times, dealing average damage. *Dark Teleport: Carapar uses a technique to teleport on an enemy or to the goblin. *Shadow Hold: Carapar creates a shadow hands which grabs an enemy and pulls it toward him. *Dodge: Carapar dodges an attack. Searchie's Moves *Cannon Blast: Searchie shoots an huge blast of energy from his arm cannon, dealing high damage. *Cannon Laser: Searchie shoots a laser which deals very low damage. He tends to spam this attack. *Wind Slash: Searchie uses his tentacle to creates a sharp gust of wind which deals average damage to enemy. *Poison Sting: Searchie stings an enemy using his tentacle, poisoning them and dealing low damage. *Energy Boost: Searchie slowly loads a boost that increases all of his stats for a few seconds. If he is hit during this, the attack is cancelled. Chicken Engineer's Moves *Super Slap: Chicken Engineer uses one of his boxes to slap an enemy, dealing very high damage, but half of it is healed back to the enemy which means it deals average damage. *Invincibility: Chicken makes himself invincible for exactly 0.98 seconds. *Coding: Chicken "codes" a bomb which appears on the enemy and explodes. *Chickenosaurus: The engineer turns into a chicken dinosaur for a few seconds, which doubles it's stats. *Fried Chicken: Chicken Engineer gives everyone on the team fried chicken, which heals the team. Pets When you kill a monster, there is a rare chance you will get it as a "pet". This pet can accompany you. They will help you by attacking enemies, a bit like allies. However, you have less control over them and are overall weaker. Bosses will not accompany you but you will rather get a smaller and weaker version of them. Boss "pets" are the strongest ones, however, matching the strength of allies. They can be very useful to beat bosses. Locations and Enemies The game has many areas the player can visit. In these areas, there are sub-areas, of varying difficulty. Each area and sub-area has different monsters through monsters may be shared between areas. The enemies in the locations are randomly generated. For example, in one run of Begaini Forest, the player may only encounter a little amount of Chickens but find a lot of Pigs, but in another visit, they may find Normal Blobs instead of Pigs and more Chickens. Nearly all of these monsters can become pets. Begaini Fields The first area unlocked into the game. The areas and monsters are fairly basic, and the difficulty is low. These areas do not consist much more then generic places like forests. Fields A simple, plain grass and flower field with a few trees here and there. Several agricultural structures, like mills, are seen too and most of the enemies are farm animals (including 6 different pigs!), althrough a few other creatures like Blobs can be found there. It is widely considered the easiest area in the game. Enemies Forest Description: A forest area with many rocks and several tunnels. There is a noticeable amount of mushrooms in this area. The enemies here are stronger then in the Fields, but it is still an easy area if you know what you're doing. Just hope you don't encounter a Winged Giant Black Ant. The majority of enemies are ants, althrough a few other creatures can be found there too. A boss, Jimbly the Giant Mushroom, is found here. Enemies Mountain Description: A simple mountain-y area. But beware! Despite how early game you can access it (right after beating Jimbly), the Mountains are actually rather tough. Few monsters spawn here, but the map is wide meaning missions will take some time. Kotistia Jungle Beach Description: A peaceful beach...well, not really peaceful. It's a rather small map at first, althrough it's actually rather huge accounting for the sea; however, some rocks prevent you from exiting the area completely. You're forced to go underwater to get past some sections; the area is designed to introduce players to water mechanics. Jungle Description: A lush jungle with a lot of exotic species such as Orange Dragonflies and Springtails, but also...stranger species, like Palm Dragons. Yes, there are seriously palmtree dragons in here. The map is very wide and it can be quite confusing at times. There's also a lot of monsters that spawn here. However most of the monsters are kind of weak, thanksfully. Canyon Description: This large canyon is special because you'll find lava in the later sections! This lava is not harmless but won't one-shot you. It's similar to the Mountain in that the map is huge, but there are few monsters, but at the same time they're pretty strong. At the end of the canyon, you'll find a single-room lair which is home to the cruel Kony, a Rocket Demon. Cyberlith Cover A very strange place which seems to guard a gigantic computer. Most, but not all of the monsters found here are robotic. The place is kind of swamp-like, and is drenched in what appears to be...coolant? Not to mention the sand is blue, the trees are cyan with olive leaves...was the one who created this place blind? CPU This place is slightly weirder then it's cover, but that role is carried by various kinds of ant-like creatures such as "Syntaxes". It's also SWARMING with "Pulse Bolts". There's a strange black structure in the center of the CPU, but don't approach it; it'll give you an automatic game over by converting you into a Cyberlith creature. Spooky. There's coolant here like in Cover, but in much smaller quantities. Near the top of the imap, you can face Virinus, an alien. Island A strange island located far from other places, but closest to Cyberlith. It is kind of mountain-like. There are normal monsters here like "Red Raptors", but also skeletal variants of those that seems to have mechanical implants. There's also a lot of robots in general, and you can find some ruins of a factory. But that factory was in ruins since decades. Just what is creating the robots? Forseth Desert Desert A cool desert with a lot of desert monsters. Ironically, there are a few oasises here, making this place one of the few areas with water in them. At first the area seems rather barren, but nearly all of the monsters travel in packs. Not to mention some of them are really aggressive. Beware of the cactuses, they hurt and if you hit one by accident there's a good chance there's a Cactus Beetle Larva in it, which is another threat to fight. Pyramid This pyramid has very few monsters and a rather small map, but it compensates by having a lot of puzzles in it. When you first enter the map you will always fight Zeth the Sand Shark, the sleepy king of the Forseth Desert, so you can't explore the map until later. Zeth's always open for a rematch but he'll never cause a mission to happen, so fighting him again gives no real reward. Caverns TBA Mechanarctica Snowfield Laboratory Ocean Grimbo Woods Woods Temple Graveyard Nature Ruins Wilderness Ruins Peak Space﻿ Moon Planet Base Characters These characters are not playable, or allies. However, they play a major to minor role. Bosses The game has an hefty amount of bosses. The bosses aren't just "there" for the most part, actually playing roles in the story and having personallities. Most of them even have dialogue. Drops All monsters in the game have an unique item they occasionally drop when they are beaten. Most, if not all of them, have different effects. Some heal, but when they do, they heal in different ways. Others give stat boosts, but these stat boosts may or may not have disadvantages too. ETC. amiibo amiibo is a feature exclusive to console versions of the game. It allows the players to get various boosts ingame. For example, using a Sonic amiibo will give the player a speed boost in thier next mission. If the game doesn't haves functionallity for an amiibo, it will give them a random item instead. Class amiibo These amiibos change the class of the goblin for one mission. If the player is playing as the class the amiibo is, they will get a boost in all stats instead. These are the most common amiibo. *Swordfighter *Defender *Magician *Archer *Bomber *Lumberjack *Gunslinger Ally amiibo These amiibos allows the player to play as an ally for one round. These amiibos are rarer then the class amiibo, through still pretty common. *Carapar *Angrie *Guest *Pokeman *Searchie *ChickenEngineer (Rare) Development The game always took place in the same universe, and Goblin was always the main character. However, the gameplay was rather different. Unlike the current game, you could actually level up, but the allies didn't actually help in battles, and the game was very similar to Zelda games in that you would have to go to dungeons to progress, and get utility items such as the "Ant Staff". Also, instead of featuring drops as the game's items, it had buyable items and upgrades of weapons of the class you were. Additionally, there were only 3 classes; the Swordsman, the Magician and the Defender. ROBLOX sponsored the original game, rather oddly. This explains Guest's similarity to the "guests" from ROBLOX; except he actually looked identical to one. Another odd thing is that the game seemed to be inspired by Pokemon by some degrees; careful inspection revealed the creatures actually all corresponded to Pokemon types, not to mention Pokeman is almost named Pokemon... The ROBLOX inspiration turned off a lot of people, while most other people who disliked the game saw it as a "Zelda clone with Fakemon". The development team released a demo, which was received as mostly "meh", althrough they was some players who liked the gameplay a bit, citing the 3 different classes as beign pretty fun to try out. People also liked that the game was pretty cute, as well as the diverse range of areas to explore. Seeing the criticism, the development team almost remade the game from scratch, but they kept the elements people liked and expanded on them. They introduced 4 classes to go with the 3 original classes; Bomber, Archer, Lumberjack and Gunslinger. The Swordsman was also renamed to Swordsfighter. The game was now mission-based instead of being dungeon-based. The leveling elements and the currency were removed to make the game less complex and more accessible. The story was also almost completely remade, although some elements are similar, such as the intro, the presence of a team that helps people, and the threat at the end of the game. When the V2 was announced, the creators began to port the game to it. The V2 version was released slightly later then the other versions, but this didn't stop it from having the highest sales out of the console versions of the game, due to beign slightly higher quality in general, not to mention some bugs in the game were fixed in the release. Reception While the game's early version had mediocre reception, the newer version has positive reception overall. The characters are well liked; people say they are very cute and are all rather memorable. The large amount of classes the player can choose coupled with a very high variety of items is liked because it gives the game high customability. People also like the ally system a lot although giving orders to the allies occasionally gets tough. The mission and rescue-oriented gameplay is also liked a lot and considered unique in comparison to most other RPGs. Some players were surprised to see Goblin as the main character, as he was actually playable in games as early as Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. The game is not without negative elements, through. Players have criticised the game for it's similarity to the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games. Some players also find that most of the characters are not very expressive due to the lack of mouths, but some think said lack of mouths actually makes them cuter. It is often considered that the middle part of the game is pretty boring due to being mostly filler. The third part is also sometimes disliked because the concept of an alien threat attacking the planet is a pretty often used cliché. Finally, there isn't much post-game content besides some extra bosses. Gallery FierceTales3DSBoxart.png|Fierce Tales's 3DS boxart. FierceTalesWiiUBoxart.png|Fierce Tales's boxart for the Wii U. FierceTalesTitleLogo.png|The game's logo. V2FierceTalesApp.png|Fierce Tales's app icon on the V2. Trivia *While the artwork is in a cartoony two-dimensional style with simple shadows, the game itself is 3D and has somewhat more complicated shadows. *The Swordfighter is the default class if the player somehow skips the introduction sequence. *The game's ports are as accurate as possible to each other, but the 3DS has a lot less enemies and smaller areas than the other versions to prevent framerate drops. This makes most people consider the 3DS some kind of "Easy Mode" compared to the other versions. Category:Poisonshot Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PC Games Category:V2 Games Category:Creationary Critic Requests